His Wedding Night
by Fairytale Collector
Summary: Divergence from the canon, imagining what might happen in S 6 Ep 21, the story is set after the Black Curse has hit Storybrooke. Hook thinks about the imagined day before his wedding with Emma as he plans to find the Charmings and Regina so that they can find Emma together. As it is his wedding night, there is some smut. Fits with "pancakes" and The Afternoon Before the Wedding.


Hook didn't know when Emma had been ripped out of his arms after the Dark Curse struck – one moment she had been there and the next she wasn't. What he did know was that he was aboard the Jolly Roger with the rest of his crew who had been in Storybrooke, he was dressed in his pirate uniform and he had all his memories. He remembered the moment he saw his beautiful wife walk down the aisle. He remembered hearing Emma say her vows which meant so much to them both. He remembered putting his ring on her finger. He remembered when they had joined in song to celebrate their Happy Beginning. He remembered the dark fairy dust pouring out of the town clock. He remembered her saying that it didn't matter where they were all being taken because they would win.

It didn't feel much like winning and it certainly didn't feel like a Happy Beginning.

He was now fully conscious and knew that he had to get back to Emma. First, he would find her parents and Regina, and they would defeat the evil bitch in black together. The men were stirring now. He went to his cabin to find his maps. He found where they were and plotted a direct course to Snow and Charming's castle. He wondered if he could call them mum and dad now; the thought brought a wry smile to his face when he imagined David's expression when he would first call him "Dad". They had come a long way, but Hook wasn't altogether sure that they had come that far.

With a course plotted, a plan ready to put into action he moved fluidly from his cabin to the wheel. "Ahoy me hearties, we sail to the Charming's castle. With a fair wind, we will be there by tomorrow." The men cheered in response and jumped to the routines, they all knew so well attended their duties with Smee hovering over them like a mother hen. He looked out to sea, taking solace in her motion as he remembered the afternoon before the wedding.

The first time he had taken her was hard and fast. He had wanted her, needed her. He had been desperate to take her, just in case one of them had been ripped away. He hadn't needed to seduce her, she had been dripping wet from the moment that he had imprisoned her against the wall. He had asked permission just with a look and she had given it by the hot touch he had felt seared against his buttock. They had come together in a clash of tongues and hands and want. He had to confess that he might have gone a little pirate on her. He had taken her jeans off quickly, desperately wanting her. He had turned her around so that she faced the wall and gently held her down with his hook. He only had to stroke her the once to realise she was dripping for him and that she had certainly appreciated him going all pirate on her. He had always suspected she liked his pirate side too much after their foray back in time. He had plunged into her scorching heat. "No underwear?" she had teased.

"Pirate!" he had teased back pronouncing the t in a whisper next to her ear, in that way that made her shiver. There were no words as he fucked her hard, just panting. She came the first time almost immediately as she felt him filling her, the second time as he came with a grunt. Showing that he wasn't exactly the pirate he had once been, he turned her around and held her tight. He didn't want to let him go.

They had been interrupted by the doorbell. He had sworn, he didn't want David seeing him and his daughter like this. He would know anyway, but there was no need to rub his face in it. Emma had shouted for her father to come in. Hook respected him too much. "Come in!" he had hissed. "I'm barely decent and certainly not decent enough for the father of my beautiful bride to see on the night before her wedding." He highlighted the before which had made Emma laugh as she tidied herself up. "I'm sure David knows…"

"David knows what." The keeper of that name bellowed up the stairs. "In fact, I don't want to know. Come on Hook, it's time. I daren't keep Snow waiting and you know it will be my fault." Emma had yelled goodbye to her dad as they had left. He had a most uncomfortable afternoon while trying on suits with his father-in-law to be not mentioning the obvious. Still, it had been worth it.

The second time he had taken her it was slow and luxurious. It had been after dinner after Henry had left for Regina's. This time it was Emma who had led Hook back to their bed. She had started to cuff him, but he had stopped her. He hadn't wanted her like that. He had taken her like the pirate he was that afternoon, now he wanted to worship her like the princess she was. "Not like that for our last time before we are wed. this time let me love you as you deserve, as the princess you are, before you make an honest man out of me." He had undressed her slowly and carefully, worshipping every new part of her body that was exposed with his lips. He still remembered the taste of her silken skin and her dripping pussy. He had reverently covered her with the eiderdown to protect her and keep her warm as he undressed. Warm, cosy and loved she had watched him – he could tell that she enjoyed the view from the smile on her face as she looked like the cat who had got all of the cream. He had snuggled under the covers with her and continued his adoration, thorough sweet nothings and his lips. His fingers had gently stroked her folds, finding her sweet spot before he had moved down the bed and continued the same action with his tongue and his mouth. When she had reached her peak and was starting to come back down he then covered her body with his and filled her. He had moved slowly within her, he had made it so slow that he knew he would be able to keep her on the edge for hours. Then he had quickened his pace, but just enough to build both of their impending orgasms. The sweet tortuous slowness became quicker as he moved nearer to his own peak, then quicker and quicker as he drove them both to come together. It had been perfect.

He hadn't wanted to leave her. He never wanted to leave her. But he couldn't let down David and the dwarfs who had told him they were throwing a bachelor party. He hadn't wanted to go, but he thought that it meant something to everyone else and now he was a hero he had to do the right thing. He remembered the good-hearted joking and the rum. David had actually got drunk enough to tease him about that afternoon - he never could take his rum.

Hook stopped his memories. He didn't want to think about the hours before his wedding. He wanted to think about Emma and the memories that made him happy. When they were both happy. They would be happy again. He would find her. He would always find her.


End file.
